mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Maria |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 11-12 (dead) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Blue |- |'Favorite Spell:' Lover's Ice Dance |- |'Hobby:' Reading |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest: ' Gaito |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Eril and Yuri |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Maria is the 4th Dark Lover can manipulate and create ice and snow. History Anime In Maria's first appearance, she seemed to be the closest to Gaito, but still tried to stay number one. She is the most innocent of the Dark Lovers, but could be cold and cruel. She uses her power to freeze anyone or anything. She had more abilities to her ice power. For instance, she could freeze whatever and however she wanted.One time,she helped the Black Beauty Sisters, Sheshe and Mimi, but was stopped by Karen, the purple Mermaid Princess. In the end she used up her powers, giving them to Gaito so he could recharge his powers after the mermaid princesses weakened him. With her powers gone, she turned back to her real self, an eel. Manga She was also Gaito's favorite in the manga, but she didn't seem to worry about the others taking her place. In the manga, she had one extra ability called Ice Dragon. She looked much older in the manga. She also was much more cruel. Many times, she would worry about Sara, the orange Mermaid Princess, but turned to evil after she thought she was betrayed, and Gaito about being a couple. In the end, she ended up turning back into an eel, just as in the anime. Personality Maria has a cold heart to everybody except Gaito, where she tries to flirt with him. She can also be considered to be the meanest, but also the strongest out of the four Dark Lovers. Maria always gives a cold smile to everyone and is most of the time, very calm. Apperance Maria has long blonde hair, grayish blue eyes and her skin is ice white. She wears a greyish white dress and shoes. She also has two crystal ornaments worn near her ears as her earring, tiara or fascinator. It is also known that she sometimes uses these as weapons or power source. Forms and Aspects Maria has two forms. Her Water Demon form and her Eel form. Water Demon Form Maria's Water Demon Form is her main form. She is able to have a Water Demon Form from the help of Gaito. Eel Form Maria's Eel Form is her true form. Powers Maria's powers are based on ice and snow. She is shown controlling winter and more powerful when the cold season comes. Voice Actor Maria is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi who also voiced Fuku and Lady Bat. See Also *Izuru *Eriru *Yuri *Gaito Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Appearance Category:Water Demons Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers